


Getting Closer fanvid

by Almeisan_S



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s05e05 Red Sky, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Episode: s08e06 Avatar, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Team, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeisan_S/pseuds/Almeisan_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SG-1 team is getting there, in more ways than one. This fantastic song belongs to Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closer fanvid




End file.
